Is This the End?
by Raycheld22
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! AU Everyone is human. The scoobies are seniors in high school. They’re off to different colleges, which puts strain on their relationship not just with their sweeties, but their friendships as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Is This the End?**

**Pairings: Buffy/Spike, Angel/Cordelia, Dawn/Connor, Xander/Anya, Willow/Oz. **

**Summary: AU Everyone is human. The scoobies are seniors in high school. They're off to different colleges, which puts strain on their relationship not just with their sweeties, but their friendships as well.**

**Rating: NC-17 mostly.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they're all Joss's. **

**Chapter One**

Buffy, Spike, Willow, and Oz were in the school cafeteria waiting on the rest of their friends to show up. They only had two months to go, and they would be out of high school. Buffy and Spike had yet to discuss which colleges they were going to, and she knew the reason for this. She was going to go to NYU, and Spike was going to Berkley. She'd asked him once why he hadn't applied with her, and all he said was that he hadn't thought about it. They'd been dating for three years now, and it made her sad to think that they wouldn't even be friends after high school. Willow and Oz were going to attend the same college as her, where Xander was staying in California with Anya. Angel, Cordelia, and Harmony hadn't even said where they were going yet. Buffy was so lost in thought that she didn't hear it when Spike tried to talk to her. The next think she knew, was Spike had grabbed her face, and started kissing her. She immediately returned the kiss, and sighed. When Spike released her, he had a smile on her face.

" That always seems to get your attention. What's with the blank stare, love?" Buffy blushed, because she realized then, that they had all been trying to get her attention.

" I don't know, I was just thinking. What were saying?" Willow giggled at her.

" We were asking you what you wanted to do this weekend. Did you want to go to the movies, the Bronze? I suggested going camping for the weekend." Buffy frowned.

" I don't think my mom would let me do that. She caught Spike and I in an...awkward position the other day, and she's still pretty upset about it." Oz and Willow chuckled at her use of words. Awkward position was probably putting it mildly. The whole group knew that Spike and Buffy usually went at it like bunnies. They were constantly making out, or having sex in the most interesting places. Spike put his arm around Buffy.

" I'm sure we could talk her into it. We wouldn't go far, just the campground in town. I think it's only about twenty minutes from your house." Buffy sighed. Her mom hadn't really spoken to her sense the incident two weeks ago. She'd told her she couldn't believe that she was having sex, and that she was terribly disappointed in her. She smiled brightly at Spike, though.

" I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask her. I'll call you tonight and let you know." Spike looked at her with a surprised expression. Buffy didn't know why, but she thought he looked a little upset. He remained quiet as Willow agreed to wait for Buffy's call. The bell rang, signaling them to go to their next class. When she started to walk to her next class, Spike stopped her.

" Have you forgotten what today is, sweet?" Buffy looked at him quizzically.

" I must have, because you seem kind of angry about something." Spike's face hardened when he spoke next.

" Alright then, never mind. I'll see you after school." After saying this, he stalked off to his next class, leaving Buffy to watch him go. She sighed, and started walking to her own class. When she got their, Cordelia was already there, and had saved her a seat. She sat down, and smiled weakly at Cordy. Cordy looked at her, trying to read the sad expression on her face.

" What's the matter, Buffy? You look very sad, did you and Spike get into an argument again?" Buffy shrugged.

" If you could call it that. He said something about me forgetting what day it was, and stalked off. I have no idea what he was talking about." Cordelia's mouth dropped open.

" Oh my God, Buffy, you of all people forgot? All of us know, and it's not even ours. How the hell could you ever forget what today is?" Buffy didn't get to answer her, because their teacher started their class. When it was over, she walked over to Cordelia's desk.

" What have I forgotten? Please at least give me a hint, so I can try to make it up to Spike." Cordelia shook her head to Buffy.

" Wow, you really did forget, and believe me when I say, that's a first." It finally hit Buffy why he was so mad. It was their Third anniversary today. She looked at Cordelia with an open mouth.

" Oh, Shit! I can't believe that I forgot! No wonder he was so mad at me at lunch today! We have reservations and everything!" Cordelia smiled at Buffy.

" I knew you couldn't forget for to long. You've only been talking about this day for like months now." Buffy groaned aloud.

" I've got some serious groveling to do. Good thing school is over, I'm going to talk to him, and then grab my sister. I'll see you tomorrow, Cord." Cordelia waved at Buffy, and grinned.

When she found Spike, he was already in his car, about to leave. She couldn't believe that he was going to leave without saying goodbye to her, but sure enough, he pulled out the parking lot, and looked right at her. He didn't make a gesture or anything, he just left. Buffy stood in her place staring after him. Connor, Angel, Willow, Dawn, and Oz came up behind her. It was Angel that spoke up.

" Wow, what did you guys fight about this time? I don't think I've ever seen him leave school without at least talking to you." Buffy glared over at him.

" It's nothing, okay? He is so not going to get away with that." Buffy looked at her sister.

" Dawn let's go, we're going to pay him a visit at home." Dawn groaned and quickly said goodbye to Connor, who was leaving with his brother, Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I can't seem to stop writing this story. I'm really enjoying this, so I hope you like it!

Pleae review, for I love them soooo!

* * *

Buffy could tell that Dawn really didn't want to go over to Spike's house, but she'd just have to get over it. She really needed to talk to him, and tell him that she was sorry. She'd just had a bunch of things on her mind. She hadn't forgotten to get him a present or anything, it was just for some reason, she'd forgotten on the day. That was so typical of Buffy, too. It seemed to her lately, she'd been slipping. It was as if she was trying to sabotage their relationship. She knew that long distance relationships never worked, but she loved Spike so much. She still didn't understand why he hadn't applied to NYU. When they go to his house, his car was there, so Buffy immediately jumped out of the car. She stopped briefly to tell Dawn that she wouldn't be long. Dawn just glared at her, and Buffy went to knock on the door. Spike's mom, Jenny, answered the door, and smiled when she saw Buffy.

" Hi Buffy, how are you today?" Buffy smiled back at her. She really liked her.

" I'm okay, Mrs. Baxter. Is Spike in his room?" Jenny nodded.

" He's in there alright, but I don't know if you want to go in there. He came slamming into the house today, he's very upset about something. Did you two get into a fight?" Buffy lowered her gaze from his mother's knowing gaze.

" Something like that. Is it alright if I go on up?" Jenny smiled at Buffy and motioned for her to go ahead. Buffy ran up the steps leading to Spike's room. She stopped outside of the door, and took a deep breath. She was about to knock on the door, when it swung open. Spike was standing in front her, with the same hard expression that she'd seen earlier. He was the first one to speak.

" Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to come in?" Buffy didn't say anything, she just walked forward into his room. When she walked in the room, she sat down on his bed. Spike closed the door quietly, and stayed standing up. He didn't say anything else, and it was up to Buffy to smooth things over. She stood back up, and walked over to him. She took his hand, and he didn't take it back, so she took that as a good sign.

" Spike, I'm sorry. I didn't forget that today was our anniversary. I may have for a split second, but you left without even talking to me." She let go of his hand, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved closer, so she could get a better grip on him. Without realizing it, he wrapped his arms around her, causing Buffy to smile up at him.

" Spike I love you, and I can't wait until tonight. Do you forgive me?" Spike couldn't stay mad at her. It was as if she possessed some kind of magic that made his anger immediately disappear. He grinned and tightened his grip.

" Of course I forgive you. I'm sorry too, you know. I was so upset at the thought that you'd forgotten, I had to get away." After he said this, he bent his head to lightly kiss her on the mouth. Buffy sighed, and moved closer to him. The kiss soon deepened causing them to move to the bed.

Spike gently lowered Buffy onto the bed, and moved on top of her. He broke the kiss, so he could kiss her neck. Buffy moaned softly as he did this. He moved the kiss lower, until he was about to raise her shirt above her head. Buffy then remembered that she had her sister waiting in the car for her. She jumped off of the bed, leaving Spike to groan with frustration. She smiled apologetically at him.

" I'm sorry, but Dawn is in the car. If we start this, we'd probably miss our reservations." Her statement caused Spike to grin at her.

" Your not kidding, not to mention that me mum is home, and you my sweet, do not know how to be quiet." Buffy play slapped him, and kissed him one last time.

" I'll see you tonight, okay?" Spike stood up, and embraced her in a big hug.

" I can hardly wait. I love you, Buffy." Buffy didn't want to let him go. She loved him so much that she hurt with it. She sighed, and moved out of his embrace.

" I love you, too, spike." After stating this, she walked out of his room, and out to her car with a huge smile on her face. When Dawn saw her, she couldn't help but giggle at her face.

" Buffy, do you know how cute you are when it comes to Spike?" Buffy looked over at sister, not taking offense.

" I don't know how to explain it, Dawnie, but that boy just gets to me." Dawn smiled at her sister.

" Believe me, I know what you mean." With that, Buffy pulled out of Spike's driveway, and made her way to her own house.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay,I'm going to stop writing for awhile, because my hands are now very sore. I hope you like this story. It's pretty much pure fluff...mostly. _

_Please review!

* * *

_

When Buffy pulled into the driveway of her house, her mother was sitting on the porch, reading a newspaper. When she heard the car pull in, she smiled at the girls. Buffy got a worried feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Her mom hadn't really said anything nice to her, since she caught her and Spike. She really hoped that she wouldn't try to keep her from going out with Spike tonight. When she got out of the car, her mom walked up to her, and gave her a big hug. Buffy mildly returned her hug, but was very weary. Her mom saw her expression, and laughed.

" Come on, Buffy, I'm trying to apologize here. I know I haven't been very talkative lately, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Buffy slowly started walking with her mother back to the front porch.

" Okay, who are you, and what have you done with my mother?" Joyce just laughed.

" I'm serious, Buffy. Tonight is your anniversary with Spike, right?" Buffy cautiously nodded her head, and Joyce's smile just got bigger.

" I thought so, and I got you a present." Buffy dropped the back pack that she'd been carrying.

" You bought me a present? Why on earth did you do that?" Joyce folded her arms.

" Buffy, I know how you feel about this boy, and it's silly of me to try to shelter you. You are eighteen after all, and you're a very mature girl. When you first started dating him, I was worried that you'd get caught up, and your grades would slip. You did fantastic, though, and you made the honor roll. You just surprised me the other day is all. I had figured out that you two had been doing that sort of thing for awhile, I just had hoped not to encounter it." Buffy's face turned crimson at her mother's words.

" So as punishment, you bought me a present?" Joyce sighed, and sat down on the bench outside.

" I'm not going to punish you, Buffy. Believe me, I've been in the same situation that you're in now. You're so in love that just thought of not being able to see him makes you want to cry. Am I right?" Buffy didn't know what to say. Her mom had never talked to her about stuff like this. So she nodded her head, and Joyce continued.

" See? I 've been there myself. I remember every fight that you and William have gotten into, because you've cried on my shoulder, Buffy. I know you love him very deeply, so I'm not going to keep you from him. Also believe me when I say, the thought had crossed my mind. But, today is the day that you've been faithfully with him for three years. I bought you the pink dress that you've been eyeing for months for you date." When Buffy heard this, she jumped up, and grabbed her mother.

" Oh my God, did you really?" Joyce smiled at her baby girl. She was a woman now, and it broke her heart to see her so in love. It was weird that it did make her feel so sad, and she probably cry when it happened to Dawn. She stood up, and led her oldest daughter into the house.

" I guess you'd better start getting ready. Isn't he picking you up in about two hours?" Buffy nodded, and ran up to her room. Not before embracing her mother, and thanking her profusely.

Spike couldn't wait to pick her up. Joyce had filled him in on the little surprise that she'd had in store for Buffy. Buffy hadn't known it, but he'd gone over to her house and talked to her mother. He told her how much he genuinely loved her daughter. At first, Joyce hadn't believed him. Had just given him a speech about not knowing about love. The only way he could think of to prove it to her, was to show her the ring he'd purchased for her daughter. It was a small diamond, and all that he could afford, but he'd promised to get her a better one when he could. He'd also told her that he had gotten accepted to NYU, and planned to attend there with Buffy. He wanted to do this as a surprise to her, because he knew that she worried about what was going to happen after school. Joyce had broken down into tears when she heard that he planned to propose this evening, and had been overjoyed. Jenny, his mum, had started crying as well. Hid dad on the other had, and given him a speech on how hard it was to support a wife, but had congratulated him afterwards. He hoped that the congratulations hadn't been for nothing. He still had butterflies thinking about if she'd say yes or no. He looked at the time, and grabbed his keys, and the present that he'd carefully wrapped for her. He had the ring and his acceptance letter in his pocket. After making sure that he had everything, he grabbed his jacket off his chair, and headed out to his car.

When he got to the Summer's residence, he could see Buffy's sister sitting in the living room. He took a deep breath and headed for the door. When he rang the doorbell, Dawn answered the door. She gave him a once over, taking in his tuxedo, and smiled at him. She stepped back, allowing him entry into the house. He stood very still, unable to get control of his nervousness. Dawn kept watching him, and couldn't help but giggle. He glanced over at her, and grinned back. Dawn sat back down.

" You guys are so cute." Spike's grin got wider, and he continued to wait.

When Buffy walked down the stairs, his breath caught at the sight of her. He'd told her to dress formal, and she hadn't disappointed him. She was absolutely stunning in her pink formal gown. She smiled at him, and took his hand. She had the present she'd selected for him in her other hand. Her mother, he could tell, was trying her best not to cry. She motioned for them to wait a minute, and ran to grab her camera. Buffy groaned.

" Mom, this isn't the prom or anything. We're just going out." Her mom dismissed her statement, and took the pictures anyway. Joyce watched them walk to his car, and once they drove away, she couldn't help the tears that slid down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Buffy was so excited about going to this restaurant. Spike had been talking about it for months, and how much he wanted to take her there. They were finally there, and it was their third anniversary. When they got there, Spike carefully parked his car, and went around to open the door for Buffy. She was trying her best to keep from giggling like a little kid. He took her hand, and led her up the extravagant hotel steps. She hadn't known that the restaurant had been in a hotel. When they got to the dining area, the Mater D asked for their names. Spike told him his last name, and they were immediately seated. Spike held the chair out for Buffy, and she was becoming overwhelmed at the extravagance of the place. She looked over at him with a question on her face.

" Spike tell me honestly, can we afford this place?" Spike just smiled at her.

" Yes, I can, love. You are not paying for anything. If it's alright with you, I figured we could the present exchange after we eat." Buffy nodded her agreement, and picked up the menu that had been placed before her. At the sight of the prices, she gasped, and looked back up at Spike. He sighed at her.

" Honestly pet, don't worry about it. Pick whatever it is that you want." That didn't help to alleviate her nerves, but she kept her uncertainties to herself. When they'd finished eating, Buffy sat fidgeting in her seat. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had a feeling that she'd remember this night for the rest of her life. Spike sensing her nervousness, smiled at her.

" Do you want to open your present first, or should I open mine?" Buffy grinned at him. She'd agonized for months on what to get him for this special occasion, and had settled on getting him a watch that she'd seen him eyeing. She handed over her present to him, and waited for him to open it.

Spike could tell that she was excited about his reaction to whatever it was she'd gotten him. When he saw the watch, he had to smile. How she'd remembered that he'd wanted this watch, was beyond him. He smiled broadly at her, and told her just as much. She glowed at his praise, and he pulled out the wrapped present he'd gotten her.

Buffy eyed the package for a long time, before opening it. To her, it looked like a jewelry box, and she was so excited. She ripped the paper off, and opened the box to the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight of it. She squealed when he stood up to place it on her neck. She stood up too, and wrapped her arms around him.

" I love it, Spike! Thank you so much, I love you!" Blushing at her outburst, she quickly sat back down. Spike just grinned at her.

" That's not all, love. I've got two more things for you to open." Buffy started to protest, because she hadn't gotten anything else for him. He just shook his head, and handed her the envelope. She reached for it hesitantly. When she opened it, she started crying.

" Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me? I was dying at the thought of not being able to be with you!" She ran to the other side of the table, and sat down in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Onlookers were smiling and whispering at them. He cleared his throat, and stood up taking Buffy with him. He gently sat her back down in the chair he'd been sitting in, and bent down on one knee before her. Buffy's mouth dropped open when she saw his gesture, and more tears started fall down her face. He pulled out the ring box, and held it in his hand.

" Buffy, I know we're young, but I love you so much. We don't have to get married right away, I just want it known that you will some day be my wife." After saying this he opened the box, and once again, Buffy was crying. She covered her mouth, and looked up at him. When she didn't say anything for awhile, Spike started to get nervous.

" Well? Come on, Buffy, what do you say? Will you marry me?" Buffy jumped up, and wrapped her arms around him.

" Of course I'll marry you, William!" He couldn't hold back anymore, he picked her up, and kissed her hard on the mouth. Their spell was broken when they turned around and saw that people were standing at their tables clapping and cheering them on. Buffy's face turned so red, Spike thought she was going to explode. He hurriedly paid their check, and took her back out his car.

When Buffy got home, she walked through the door in a daze. Spike proposing to her had been the thing farthest from her mind. When she walked in, her mom came up to her with a smile on her face. When she saw Buffy's finger, she started crying, and embraced her. Dawn quickly came down the stairs to see what the fuss was.

" Why are you both crying? Come on, what's going on?" Joyce let go of Buffy, and wiped her tears away. She turned to face her youngest daughter.

" Your sister just got engaged tonight." After saying this, Dawn squealed and attacked her sister. When Buffy finally got to bed, she lay there thinking if any of her friends knew as well. They sure would when she walked in tomorrow with the ring on her finger. She fell asleep with this thought in her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When Buffy got out of her car, she had her hands in her pocket. She had home room with Willow and Cordelia. She hadn't talked to Spike yet, and she was dying to see him. She was his fiancé! She had been so surprised that her mother had been so happy for her. When she got to class, her friends looked up at her with a smile on both of their faces. Buffy sat down, and carefully hid her left hand. She wasn't ready for them to know yet. Cordelia was the first on to talk to her.

" Hey, did you guys make up and stuff?" Buffy smiled at them.

" Yes, as a matter of fact, we did. He took me to that new restaurant in town. You know the one in the new hotel, I'm sorry I don't remember the name of it." Cordy laughed and shook her head at Buffy.

" It must not have been to good if you don't remember the name of it." Buffy smiled back. The person in front of her was handing papers back to her, and without thinking, she reached for it with her left hand. Cordelia didn't seem to catch it, but Willow sure did.

" Oh my goodness, Buffy, is that what I think it is!" Willow then grabbed her hand to inspect the ring. Cordelia looked back to see what the fuss was. Seeing the ring, she gasped.

" Oh wow! He gave you a promise ring? That's so beautiful, Buffy!" Buffy hesitated. She almost told them that it was in fact a promise ring, but she didn't want to lie to her friends. Spike hadn't told her that she couldn't tell anyone, so she figured why not.

" Actually, it's not a promise ring, guys. He proposed to me last night." Both Cordy's and Willow's mouths dropped open. Before they could say anything, the bell rang, signaling them to go to their first class. She wouldn't be able to see any of her friends until lunch.

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

Spike didn't care who knew that he was engaged to Buffy. He'd already told Oz, Xander, and Angel. They had all told him he was nuts to propose before his first year of college. He didn't care what they thought, though. He loved Buffy, and he knew he was going to marry her. He had wanted to take her to one of the rooms in the hotel, but her mom had been very specific. In order for them to go camping, they'd had to make an early night of last night. He hadn't wanted to let her go, but she had to go home. He couldn't wait to see her at lunch. When he got to their usual lunch table, everyone was there, except Buffy. He sat down, and looked at everyone. Cordelia and Willow were giving him this evil look, and he didn't understand why. Buffy finally arrived at the table with an angry expression on her face. Spike grabbed her hand, and squeezed. She looked over at him, and her face immediately softened. He had to know what the problem was.

" What's the matter, pet?" Buffy sighed, and leaned into him.

" The guidance counselor called me into her office today. Apparently she heard you talking Xander about our engagement, and she wanted to know if I was pregnant. She gave me a big speech about not having to be trapped at such a young age." Spike gaped at her, then immediately started laughing. She swatted him on his thigh, and kissed her on the neck.

" Come on, Buff, that's freaking hilarious!" Everyone at the table was laughing after a bit, including Buffy herself.

" It is funny, but embarrassing. I so cannot wait until tomorrow. We're going camping, and it's going to be great!" They all cheered at their free weekend they were going to have.

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

It was Friday afternoon, and Buffy was in her room, gathering her camping gear. Spike was supposed to pick her up in about twenty minutes. Her sister was standing in her doorway, with her arms crossed. Buffy didn't notice her there at first, but when she did, she smiled at the younger girl.

" What's the matter, Dawn? You look like you're upset about something." Dawn sighed, and plopped herself on Buffy's bed.

" I can't believe your engaged, Buffy. You're getting married, and you're leaving for New York. You're going to leave and forget all about me." Buffy couldn't help but drop her sleeping bag she was trying to roll up. She sat down next to her sister, and wrapped her arms around her.

" Dawn, I'm not going to forget you, okay? I love you, do you understand? I'll never forget you." Dawn started crying and returned her sister's hug. In the midst of their emotions, they didn't hear Spike enter the room.

" Um, am I interrupting something?" Buffy looked up, and grinned at him.

" No, just some sisterly bonding going on. Can you help me roll my sleeping bag?" Spike grinned back at her.

" You never could roll that bloody thing up, you know that?" With Spike's help, she gathered all of her things up, and headed for his car. He'd already picked Xander and Anya up, and they were waiting patiently in his car. Angel, Cordelia, Oz, and Willow were supposed to meet them in about fifteen minutes. Harmony's parents refused to let her go even though she didn't have a boyfriend. When everyone got together, they started off for their weekend of fun.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This chapter may be percieved as contraversial, please review!

* * *

_

When the gang got to the camping ground, Spike refused to let Buffy help him with the tent. Granted, the only thing she could have done would be to get in the way. She still thought it was sweet of him to insist she let him do it. He was treating her a lot differently since he proposed to her. She still couldn't believe that she was engaged to marry Spike. They were still in high school, and here she was planning her wedding. Buffy had already started thinking about her wedding dress. She was still going to wear white, she didn't care what her mother said. When the tent was finally up, Buffy grabbed her sleeping bag, and her duffel bag. She threw the two things into the tent, and entered so she could set up her sleep area. She was unrolling her sleeping bag, when Spike entered in after her. He bent down, and kissed her neck, giving Buffy shivers. He stopped her motions, and turned her around to face him.

" Why don't we connect the two sleeping bags, that way we'll sleep more comfortably."

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly kissed his chin.

" I think that's a wonderful idea. Do you know how to do that?" Spike threw his head back, and laughed at her.

" Have you ever been camping before, love?" Buffy playfully swatted his bottom, causing him to jump.

" You know I have, you ass. Is it supposed to be cool or warm this weekend?" Spike grabbed her around the waist, and drug her down to the ground with him.

" You just called me an ass, didn't you? Anyway, it's supposed to be warm, so I hope you brought something really skimpy to wear to bed." Buffy giggled, and kissed him on the neck. Spike started to kiss her back, but Angel called out to them.

" Okay guys, it's a little early for that, don't you think? Let's figure out what we want to eat tonight, okay?" Spike sighed, and helped Buffy get up. They finished putting their sleeping bags together, then went outside. Xander was standing next Angel discussing the meal choices they had. Oz was sitting with Willow, holding her hand. Anya and Cordelia were sitting in their chairs with fly swatters, bug spray, and bug repellant. Buffy couldn't help but giggle at the sight of them. She left Spike to talk it out with the boys, and set her chair up with them.

" You do know what it means to camp, don't you girls?" They both glared at her, but it was Anya who spoke up.

" I'd much prefer being in a hotel, but Xander loves this nature crap. I hate having sex on the ground, it's really hard on your knees, you know?" Buffy laughed, while Cordy just got offended, and playfully smacked Anya on the leg. Buffy settled down in her chair, when Willow walked up to her.

" Hey Buffy, could I talk to you for a minute?" Buffy nodded and walked over to a small clearing with her.

" What's up, Wils? Is everything okay?" Willow nodded cautiously.

" Yes, I was just wanting to ask you for a favor." Buffy nodded, and Willow continued.

" This is the only chance I had to get away from my mother, and I know you have your license. I was wondering if you'd drive me to one of the stores around here, and let me buy something. I don't want Cordelia or Anya coming with us, okay?" Buffy nodded, and suddenly got concerned.

" Willow, what's the matter? You're kind of freaking me out here, are you okay?" Willow hesitated, but she finally told Buffy.

" You're really the only one that I trust with this, okay? I need to buy a pregnancy test. Before you say anything, we have been using protection, but I'm two weeks late, and I'm never late. So, will you go with me?" Buffy didn't know what to say at first. The fact that Willow thought she might be pregnant, astounded Buffy. Willow was the last person she thought would get pregnant.

" Of course, Wils. Were you wanting to go right now?" When she nodded, she told her to wait, and went to talk to Spike.

Spike saw her coming towards him, and immediately knew something was wrong. He halted his conversation with Angel, and walked towards her. When he reached her, he grabbed her hand, and took her into their tent.

" Buffy, what's the matter, you look like death." Buffy tried to smile, but she failed miserably.

" I need to borrow your car, okay? Please don't ask me why, because I can't tell you, I just need to get to a store." Spike frowned at her.

" Of course, Buffy, I'll drive you. What's the matter?" Buffy shook her head at him, causing him to get even more weary.

" You can't go with me Spike. I promise that I will adhere to all of the speed limits, and not hurt your car, okay? I really need to go to the store." Spike sighed, and reached for his keys. He trusted Buffy, so he handed his keys over to her.

" Okay pet, but I'm going to want an explanation later, is that clear?" Buffy nodded, already knowing she wouldn't tell him. She walked back over to Willow, and motioned for her to come with her. They hopped in Spike's car, and their friends, except for Oz watched them go with confused looks on their faces.

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

When they got to the store, Buffy led a very shaky Willow to the correct isle. They'd gone to a store where she knew that no one would know them. She purchased Willow's test, and asked the clerk if it was alright to take it into the restroom with them. The clerk hesitated, then signaled for them to go ahead. They walked into the back, and Buffy handed Willow the test. She could tell that Willow was really struggling with her emotions, and as she passed the test to her, she squeezed her hand. It seemed like forever before Willow came out of the stall. Her face was completely void of any color. Buffy walked over to her, and looked down at the test. Buffy's mouth dropped open, and she jerked her head up at Willow. The frail girl started convulsing with sobs.

" Oh god, Buffy! What am I going to do, I'm starting school right after high school!" Buffy didn't know what to tell her, she just held her friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Buffy and Willow returned back to the campsite in complete silence. She had no idea how she was supposed to react to Willow. She'd asked her if Oz knew about it, and she'd said yes, that it was his idea for her to have the test. It just blew Buffy's mind completely that Willow was going to have a baby. First Buffy herself became engaged at eighteen, and now her best friend on the entire planet was going to have a baby. Willow had composed herself in the bathroom, and it didn't even look like she'd cried a single tear. They'd thrown the package away at the store, but Buffy had to keep the receipt for her check book records. Willow had disagreed with her about keeping it, but she had promised to hide it. It was in her pocket, and she seriously doubted that their friends would be going through her things. When they pulled up, all of their friends stood up, and Spike came up to the car. Buffy grabbed his hand and told him that she put gas back in his car. He took the keys back from her, and angrily took her to the side, so the group couldn't hear them.

" Dammit Buffy, I don't give a shit about the gas. You scared the hell out of me when you took off. What the hell is the matter? Are you sick, or is it something else?" Buffy sighed. It was going to be very hard to keep this from him.

" Spike, absolutely nothing is wrong with me, okay? I needed to go to the store, and I'm sorry that I was gone so long. I'm not sick, and there's nothing for you to worry about. I'm fine, I promise." Spike sighed and accepted her answer, though Buffy could tell he was still upset. They went back to the group, and Buffy noticed right off, that Willow and Oz were not with them. Buffy guessed it was for the best that he know for sure he was going to be a daddy. Wow, Willow and Oz were going to be parents. Just as she thought it, she shook her head. She had to get her head away from that. She'd promised Willow that she wouldn't give anything away about her demise. She sat down in her chair, and Spike brought her a plate of food.

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

Spike knew that something was wrong with Buffy, and it pissed him off that she wasn't telling him what it was. The look on her face had given him the wiggens. She was eating her food quietly, not even trying to have a conversation with him. He sat down next to her, and looked over at him. She gave him a weak smile, and returned her attention to her plate. He gave a sigh of frustration, and he knew it was audible for her to hear. His friends knew he was worried, but they didn't act any differently. When they finished their dinner, they sat around the fire they'd made until Buffy was about to fall asleep in her seat. He gently tugged on her hand, causing her to get up. They said goodnight to the group, and went into their tent. Buffy began getting dressed for bed. She wasn't shy or trying to cover herself from him. She had done that for the first few months after they'd had sex for the first time, and Spike had thought it to be the cutest thing he'd ever seen. When she was changing into her night shorts, a receipt fell out of her pocket. Spike was going to hand it to her, when he saw what it said. He grabbed Buffy by the elbow once she had gotten her shirt on, and turned her around to face him.

" Is there something that you wanted to tell me, love?" Buffy looked at him with confused expression.

" No, is there something you wanted to tell me?" Spike sighed and handed her the piece of paper he'd picked up. Buffy, seeing what it was, snatched it from his hands.

" Where the hell did you get this, Spike? Where you going through my pants!" Spike tilted his head and snickered harshly at her.

" Going through your pants? Why the hell would I want to do that, Buffy? I picked it up off of the bloody floor! You've been acting real strange these last few hours, and I want to know why the hell that is!" Buffy sighed, and sat down on top of their sleeping bags. When he didn't sit down next to her, she grabbed his hand, and tugged him down.

" I'm sorry, Spike." When she didn't say anything else, Spike got even more angry.

" That's all you're going to say to me! You're not even going to tell me why you have a receipt that says...that on it, instead you say nothing but sorry? You've got a lot of nerve, Summers. Out with it already!" Buffy jerked back from him, took her hand away.

" I don't have to tell you anything, Spike. Yes, we're engaged now, but you so do not get to tell me what to do!" After saying this, she plopped down on her pillow, with her back facing Spike. Spike gave an angry growl, before leaving the tent in a huff. When he zipped the tent back up, Buffy couldn't stop the tears. She had really wanted to tell Spike, but it wasn't her secret to tell. Buffy cried herself to sleep, and she didn't hear Spike return.

☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹

Spike was so upset, all he could do was pace the woods. Was Buffy pregnant, and just not telling him about it? He continued to pace, and think awful thoughts, when Oz approached him. Spike was going to tell him that he wanted to be left alone just then, but Oz's face told him to keep quiet. Oz walked over to him, and motioned for him to go into a cave they'd all found last summer. Once in there, they sat down on one of the many rocks, and Oz began to speak.

" Spike, I want you to know that Buffy isn't pregnant. I overheard your argument with her, and I just wanted to tell you that." Spike grunted at him.

" And just how do you know that, mate? Did Buffy tell you she took the test, and it was positive? Because, she sure as hell hasn't said a damn word to me about it." Oz sighed, but he didn't change his expression.

" Buffy didn't take the test, Spike, Willow did. Buffy looked so grave, because she was worried about Willow. That's why she had taken her to the store, because Willow begged her to take her without telling anyone. I think it's great Buffy refused to tell you, even though she should have. I only told you because I don't want you to be mad at her. Willow and I are going to deal with this, okay?" Spike didn't know what to say. He'd bitched Buffy out, and had left her in the tent all alone. Then it hit him what Buffy had said.

" Wait, did you just say you'd deal with it? Does that mean that Willow is pregnant?" Oz didn't have to say anything, because Spike knew that she was.

" Dear Lord, Oz, what are you guys going to do?" Oz shrugged.

" I love her, and I really don't want her to have an abortion. She's talking about taking a year off before college so we can get married and have the baby. That was the other reason we didn't want to say anything. We know that you and Buffy just got engaged, and we didn't want to steal your spotlight." Spike just gaped at him.

" Geeze Oz, I'm sure we're all going to marry our sweethearts. Angel to Cordy, and Xander to Anya. It's not stealing the spotlight, mate, it's reality." Oz gave him a half smile.

" I think you should probably go and apologize to your fiancé, Spike." Spike nodded, and stood up. He walked slowly back to his tent, but not before Oz told him not to say anything to the others. He'd never do anything like that, but he told him so anyway. When he got back to the tent, he could tell that Buffy had been crying. Well it was apparent, due to all of the tissues lying everywhere. He pulled off his shirt and pants, and plopped himself next to Buffy. He tried to pull her close to him, but she pushed him away. He sighed, and tried to make amends.

" Come on, love, will you look at me? I'm trying to apologize here." Buffy turned and raised herself to one elbow.

" I have nothing to say to you, Spike. If you don't mind, I'm trying to get some sleep, because I don't want to add grumpiness to my problems. Plus, I don't want to ruin the weekend for the others." After saying this, she turned back on her side, and completely ignored Buffy.

Spike didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was, so he drifted off to sleep thinking he'd apologize to her in the morning. When he woke up, though, Buffy wasn't there. Neither was her duffel with all of her clothes. He sat up in the sleeping bag, and that was when he saw the note on her side of the pallet.

_Dear Spike,_

_I'm afraid that I needed to get away so I wouldn't make the rest of the weekend miserable for everyone else. I had Angel give me a ride back to my house. Please don't come after me, just finish your camping trip with your friends. We'll talk when you get back, or better yet, we'll talk Monday. I do love you, but you hurt me when you didn't trust me. I know that Oz told you their secret, but that doesn't help. I'll see you at school._

_Buffy_

Spike crumpled the note up, and ran his hand threw his hair. He laid back on his pillow cursing under his breath.

" Bloody hell, do I have groveling to do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Buffy entered her house very quietly. Angel had returned her as soon as she'd woken up. Cordelia had been walking to the bathroom, so Buffy had her ask him for her. Buffy had been friends with Angel as long as she could remember. Angel hadn't even asked questions, had just gotten dressed, and drove her to her house. He'd tried to talk her into staying, even it if meant sharing a tent with someone else, but she didn't want to ruing anyone else's weekend. It was around six A.M. on Saturday, and Buffy was sneaking into her house. Her mom was probably going to be upset with her that she hadn't stayed. She seemed to love the idea of her getting married. Buffy was going to have a huge talk with Spike, because his behavior was unforgivable. She just hoped that he followed her wish in her letter. She really didn't want him to come after her, because she really needed to cool off. Her temper was still a little high, and her feelings still a little hurt. She was trying to go up the stairs, when her sister stopped her.

" Buffy, what are you doing home? I thought your camping trip was going to last until tomorrow." Buffy smiled weakly at her little sister.

" The camping trip is lasting until tomorrow, I just came home early, is all." Dawn tried to read Buffy's expression, but she was careful to hide hurt. She continued up the steps, and didn't realize when Dawn followed her into her room.

" Dawn, what is it? I didn't really sleep well last night, I was hoping to catch a few hours." Dawn nodded at her, but sat down on her bed anyway.

" I'll let you go to sleep in just a minute, okay? I just want to know what happened. Did you and Spike get into a fight or something?" Buffy sighed and flopped down on her bed.

" Yes, as a matter of fact, we did. I can't tell you why, kid, but let me tell you, Spike was a very big asshole." Dawn gave Buffy a mock shocked expression.

" You just called your future husband an asshole. Is that going to be a regular thing?" Buffy smiled at her.

" Probably, now if you don't mind, I'm really sleepy." Dawn finally took her hint, and left her room. Buffy took off her jacket, and dressed for bed once again. When she climbed into her own bed, she got a huge wave of sadness. She already missed Spike, but there was no way she was going back. Buffy refused to let herself cry again, and finally drifted off to a fitful sleep.

☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹☹

Spike had drifted back off to sleep after reading Buffy's note. When he woke back up, Spike sighed already feeling her absence. He quickly got dressed, and walked out of his tent. Angel, Cordelia, Anya, and Oz were already up and about. Spike set up his camping chair, and settled in without saying a word to anyone. Angel was standing over the cooler, trying to find something to eat for breakfast. When he saw Spike, he straightened, and walked over to him.

" You're not going to go after her?" Spike at first didn't answer him. He really didn't think it was any of their business what he did with his girlfriend.

" She asked me not to, mate. She was very specific in her note that she did not want me to contact her until Monday." Angel shook his head, and walked away from him. Cordelia, on the other hand, moved her chair closer to him.

" She was pretty upset this morning, Spike. I'm sure she's had time to cool off. I would definitely go after her if I were you. Besides, we were all going to go hiking, remember? We'd all be disappointed if she missed it." Spike sighed and knew that they were right. He grinned at her, and hopped out of the chair heading towards his car. When he started up his car, Angel waved at him smiling.

When Spike pulled into Buffy's driveway, it was after eleven. He took a deep breath and headed towards the front door. When he knocked on the door, he heard shuffling, and then giggling. It was quite a bit before Dawn finally answered the door. When she saw him, her smile instantly vanished. He didn't care, though, he plunged ahead.

" Hey Dawn, is Buffy up yet?" It seemed to Spike that Dawn immediately started to fidget.

" Spike, Buffy isn't here. She got up about an hour ago, and went to the mall with Lindsey." It took a moment before the name registered with him. When he finally remembered that Lindsey was their cousin that was in college, he frowned.

" Dawnie, Your cousin is in Chicago. School is still in, you know?" Dawn sighed, and moved out on the porch.

" Okay look, she's in her room, but she told me to tell you she wasn't here if you showed up. She made it very clear that she didn't want to see you until Monday at school. If I were you, Spike, I wouldn't try to see her before then. She's been pretty upset, you know?" Spike just nodded, and walked away without saying goodbye. He jumped back into his car, and skidded out of their driveway. When he returned back to the campsite without Buffy, no one said anything. Instead they gathered their hiking gear, and the group, including Spike, headed off on their favorite trail.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Monday morning, Buffy arrived at school at a little later than she normally did. She was trying her best to avoid Spike. She still wasn't ready to talk to him, but she knew she'd have to at lunch. She scanned the crowd, and didn't see any sign of him. She kept an even pace, and on the way to her home room, she didn't encounter him. When she sat down in her chair, she breathed a sigh of relief. Cordelia looked over at her and smiled, as did Willow. Willow leaned over so she could speak to Buffy.

" Hey Buffy, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry." Buffy looked at her like she was insane.

" What are you talking about? Why are you apologizing to me?"

Willow sighed and moved closer to her.

" I know why you and Spike got into an argument, and it's because of me. I'm sorry if I caused a riff to form between the two of you." Buffy waved her off, but didn't respond to her comment. Once the bell rang, Buffy made her way to her first period class. The day seemed to drag on to her, and when the lunch bell rang, Buffy jumped out of her seat and made her way to the cafeteria. She grabbed her food, and made her way to their normal table. She was very surprised to see that Spike wasn't among all of her friends. She hesitantly sat down among her friends, and they all glanced at her. They weren't speaking to her, so she addressed the whole table.

" Okay, is everyone mad at me or something?" Angel chose to be the spokes person for the group.

" Oh absolutely not, Buffy. We were just waiting see if you were okay. We didn't want to say the wrong thing, you know?" Buffy grinned at him.

" That's a relief, because I thought you'd all be terribly mad at me for bailing on you guys. I really wanted to stay, but I needed to think some things through." It was then that she heard a familiar laugh. Buffy turned in her seat and saw Spike at a different table with another girl. Buffy recognized her from her economics class. The girl's name was Drusilla, and Buffy hated her guts. She'd tried to break her and Spike up at one point, but Spike had told her to get lost. She turned back to her group of friends, pretending that nothing was bothering her. When she continued to act this way, Xander spoke up.

" It's okay to be angry, Buffy. All of us are pissed off at him. We asked him if he planned on breaking up with you, but he said no. I don't know what's gotten into him lately." Buffy just shrugged her shoulders, and continued to eat her lunch. Anya, not being one to let things go, spoke up then.

" It's not like you'd mind, is it Buffy? I mean you're not wearing your engagement ring today, so you must be over it." Willow and Cordelia jerked their heads toward Buffy's hand, and gasped. It was Cordelia who spoke, though.

" Lord Buffy, I hope Spike doesn't see your hand today." Buffy scoffed at her.

" Like it would matter, Cordy. He's obviously busy right now." Before anyone else could say anything, the bell rang, signaling their last class. Buffy didn't say anything to anyone, just grabbed her tray, and left for her next class.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Spike saw her leave the cafeteria, and tried to catch up with her, but he missed her. He'd gone over to talk to Drusilla about their science project. He really couldn't stand the silly bint, but he had to work with her. He'd been looking for her, so he could talk to her, and he must have missed her. He sighed and continued to his last class. If he didn't see her after school, he was going to stop by her house. When he got to his class, Xander was already there. He was giving him an evil look, causing Spike to look at him with a confused expression. When he continued to look at him like that, and not speak to him, he slammed his notebook down.

" What the hell is your problem, Harris!" Xander snickered at him.

" My problem? You're the one with the problem, Spike. Why did you even propose to her, if you you're going to act like a dick to her?" After asking this question, he didn't wait for an answer, just turned around in his seat. Spike couldn't believe what he was saying.

After school Spike didn't see Buffy, she must have gone straight home. He hopped in his car, and headed over to her house. When he got there, her car was parked in the driveway, just as he suspected. He knocked on the door, and Joyce answered the door. She smiled at him when she saw him, and moved aside so he could go in. He smiled politely back to her, and headed to Buffy's room. When he got there, the door was closed. He took a deep breath, and knocked on her door. When the door swung open, Buffy was standing in the doorway with a pissed off expression on her face. She didn't say anything, just moved aside so he could enter her room.

" What can I do for you, Spike?" Spike sighed, and sat down in the chair at her desk.

" I'm sorry I missed you at lunch today. I was looking for you, but I had to talk to Drusilla about our bloody science project. I came over here so we could talk. Is that alright with you?" Buffy sighed, sat down on her bed. Spike glanced at her left hand, and saw that she was still wearing her ring. That was a great comfort to him, and he grinned at her.

" I'm really sorry, Buffy. I was a horse's ass, and I admit it openly." Buffy tried to keep a straight face, so Spike continued.

" I was a horrible person, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He became more dramatic with each word, and finally ended up on his knees in front of her.

" BUFFY, I WILL SIMPLY PERISH IF YOU DON'T SEE FIT TO FORGIVE ME! PLEASE, LOVE, I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!" Buffy ended up in a fit of giggles on her bed.

" Spike, please get up!" He couldn't help but grin at her, and h e did stand up. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him onto the bed with her.

" I forgive you, Spike, but you have to promise to never do that again." Spike stood up and crossed his heart. After doing this, he knelt in front of her again.

" Oh, on my honor, Ms. Summers, I vow to be a perfect gentleman when it comes to you." Buffy giggled once more, and grabbed by the face, and started to kiss him passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer Ficathon **

I'm hosting a ficathon that is going to start in 10 days on June 25.

If you are interested in writing a fanfic in this ficathon, please e-mail me your E-mail, please include the following:

Name:

E-mail:

Favorite Buffy Couple:

Story line you want to see written:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Conditions:

Things you want ommited from the story: (I.E: slash, m/m, m/f, nc-17)

Rating wanted on story:

When I receive all of the e-mail's, I will send everyone an e-mail with the story I will be assigning to them.

All stories will need to be written, archived, and sent by July 25. Once I've read over all of the stories, if you wish, I will post them on my website.

YOU MUST HAVE A BETA FOR YOUR STORY! THE NAME OF YOUR BETA MUST BE PROVIDED IN THE E-MAIL, THEY'RE E-MAIL IS NOT REQUIRED.

I DO ASK THAT ALL STORIES BE AT LEAST 5 CHAPTERS LONG.

IT MUST HAVE AN EPILOGUE. YOUR STORY CAN BE AS LONG AS YOU WISH, BUT NO SHORTER THAN 5 CHAPTERS.

ALSO, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT YOUR STORY POSTED ON MY WEBSITE IN YOUR FIRST E-MAIL! THE URL IS CAN LOOK AT IT FIRST IF YOU WISH, OR I CAN PUT IT ON 

WWW.THESLAYERHAVEN. IF YOU WANT YOUR STORY ARCHIVED ON ONE OR BOTH OF THESE SITES, PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND WHICH WEBSITE YOU WANT THEM ON. I WILL ALSO BE POSTING MY ANSWERS AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS MESSAGE. I WILL ASSIGN STORY LINES ON JUNE 25, AND I WILL PICK ONE FOR MYSELF. 

CAN'T WAIT TO START!

Name: Rachel

E-mail: Buffy Couple: Buffy/Angel

Story line you want to see written: In season two, you get the idea that Angel is trying to drive Buffy nuts, and then turn her into a vampire.(once he's evil, that is) I want to know what would happen if he had continued to torture Buffy, and eventually turn her into a vampire.

things that must be in the story: Buffy must be turned into a vampire. The story must be set in season two. This must be a buffy/angel story.

Conditions: I do not want this story to be Nc-17. I want a true angsty story with her friends reactions to her being a vampire.

Things you want ommited from the story

(I.E: slash, m/m, m/f, nc-17): NC-17, M/M, pwp.

Rating wanted on story: pg-13 To R

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Buffy was so happy that Spike and her had made up. Her mother was going out of town for a weekend, and taking her little sister with her. Buffy was going to have the whole house to herself, and she was ecstatic. She had plans for herself and Spike, but she hadn't told him yet. She hoped that he could come over this weekend, it would be so much fun. She was quickly getting dressed for school, so she could tell him about it. She popped her head into Dawn's room to tell her to hurry up. Dawn grumbled something under breath, and continued whatever it was she'd been doing. Buffy said goodbye to her mother, and waited in her car for her sister. When she didn't come out after ten minutes, Buffy honked her horn. Dawn finally came out of the house giving her an evil look. When she opened the car door, she laid into Buffy.

" Geeze, what's your big rush? You hate school, so why are you going so early?" Buffy ignored her question, and pulled out of the driveway.

When Buffy got to the school, she quickly scanned the gathering group of kids for Spike. She didn't find him at first, but eventually did locate him talking to Drusilla. Buffy's good mood immediately went away. She contemplated not even going over to him, when she saw Drusilla look over at her, and smirk. Buffy lifted her chin a little bit, and headed over to her. When Spike saw her, he turned and smiled at her.

" Hey Buffy, what are you doing here so early?" Buffy shrugged.

" I just needed to talk to you about something." Spike seemed to catch her hint, and excused himself from Drusilla. Buffy got some mild satisfaction at the angry look on Drusilla's face. They walked towards an empty table, and sat down. Spike didn't let go of her hand even as they sat down.

" What's the matter?" Buffy grinned at him.

" Why would anything be wrong? I just wanted to see you, and tell you my great news." Spike grinned at her.

" It's just that you never get here early. What's your great news?" Buffy's smile only got wider.

" My mom is going out of town this weekend, and she's taking Dawn with her." It took a minute for Spike to comprehend what she was saying. When it did hit him, he grinned a devilish smile at her.

" You mean, we'll have the whole house to ourselves, with no interruptions?" Buffy nodded at him, causing him to lean forward and kiss her lightly on the lips. When the first bell rang, Buffy groaned, not wanting to leave the her boyfriend. They kissed each other one last time, and went their separate ways.

Later that day, Buffy was in the bathroom in between classes. She was in the stall about to get out, when she heard a familiar voice.

" I can't believe he finally kissed me. It was absolutely fabulous!" Buffy recognized the voice as Drusilla's. She also recognized the other person with her, it was Darla. Buffy didn't like her either, but she could tolerate her better.

" You mean that he finally left his precious Buffy?" Buffy froze where she was, unable to move at all.

" No, unfortunately, he's keeping up pretenses. She came to school early today, it was amazing that she hadn't seen him kiss me. He said that he would talk to her this weekend. He'd just proposed to her, but apparently she'd freaked on him, and he's over her. In class today, he told me that Buffy had invited him over for the weekend. I think he's going to break up with her then, because we've got plans to go sailing on Saturday. I'm so excited, Darla, that little bitch is finally getting hers. We were about to start dating when she snuck in and stole him."

After a few more minutes, they finally left. Buffy was completely frozen in her spot, unable to stop the tears that were falling down her face. When she finally composed herself, she went into her last class, that she had with Angel. Angel seemed to sense that something was wrong with her.

" Hey Buffy, what's wrong? It looks like you've been crying." Buffy wouldn't even look at him, for fear she'd start crying again.

" I'll be fine, Angel." He didn't say anything else, just turned his attention to the teacher. When school was over, Buffy was at her car when Spike came up to her.

" Hey, I have to bail on you Saturday, Buffy. I can hang out with you after school on Friday, but I have to go sailing with me dad on Saturday. I tried to get out of it, but he's insisting." Buffy just stared at him. It appeared that what Drusilla had been saying was true. She didn't say anything to him, just got in her car.

Spike was completely baffled by her reaction. She knew how his dad could be, and he didn't understand why she was so angry. He walked around to the driver's side of the car, and tapped on her window. When Buffy finally rolled the window down, he stuck his head in.

" Hey, what's wrong with you?" Buffy gave him the coldest stare that he'd ever seen, and answered him.

" I'm absolutely fine, Spike. Listen, why don't you forget coming over at school, Friday? I'm going to hang out with Willow, I forgot I already made plans with her." Before Spike could say anything else, Buffy's sister walked up the car, and jumped in the passenger seat. Buffy didn't bother saying goodbye to Spike, just drove away.

TBC..I KNOW I'M PROBABLY CONFUSING YOU, JUST KEEP READING! I PROMISE SOME SMUTTINESS SOON!


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me so longto update this story, been really busy. I hope you like this chapter, and there's more to come._

_please review, they do sometimes tend to get me to write more ;-)

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven**

Dawn gave Buffy a weird look, but didn't say anything at first. It was clear that her sister didn't want anyone to talk to her just then, if the way she treated Spike was any indication. She sat silently in the passenger seat of the car, waiting until they arrived home. She wanted to ask Buffy if she cared if she stayed this weekend. She really didn't want to tag along with their mom on their little art trip. She was afraid that Buffy had already made plans, and wasn't going to let her stay. She wasn't making plans with Connor or anything, she just wanted to stay home and maybe hang with her sister. When they got home, she followed Buffy silently to her room. Buffy didn't notice her at first, and just put her books down, and sat down on her bed. Dawn sat down beside her, and that's when Buffy realized that she was there.

" What's up, Dawn? I'm not really in the mood to chit chat, no offense or anything." Dawn sighed and stood up. Her mood hadn't improved, so she wasn't going to ask her. She'd just go on the trip and endure the boredom. It looked like Buffy needed to think some things through. When she started to leave, Buffy called out to her.

" Dawn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean you had to leave or anything, I'm just not feeling well is all. What's up?" Dawn smiled at her sister. She was usually nice to her, and it was only on rare occasions where they absolutely hated each other.

" It's just, I was wondering if you'd mind about something. I don't really want to go with mom on this trip, and she said I had to ask you if you'd let me stay. She said that you might want to spend some time with Spike, and wouldn't want her kid sister hanging around." Buffy had to smile at Dawn's choice of words. The girl had tendency to say everything the other person had said, and not leaving anything out.

" I would actually like that, Dawn. We haven't gotten to hang out since Spike asked me to marry him. I think it would be fun if we did some sisterly bonding, you know? If you want, I cant talk to mom for you, because I know she wants to take you with her." Dawn jumped up, and squealed.

" Buffy, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Before Buffy could say anything else, her mom knocked on her door.

" Buffy, Spike is down in the living room. I told him to come on up, but he said he wanted you to come downstairs. Did you two have another fight already? You guys never used to fight before he asked you, you know?" Buffy sighed, and got up.

She knew that he was probably going to break up with her right there, and frankly she didn't care. She loved him so much, and here he was making out with Drusilla. Granted, she didn't believe him at first, but when he cancelled on her this weekend, it clinched it for her. She gave Dawn a pleaful look and headed out of her room to the living room downstairs. She saw him standing by the window, and his features absolutely radiated the rage he was holding in. She took a deep breath, and walked further into the room. At first he didn't hear her, because he was lost in his own thoughts. It was when she cleared her throat, that he turned around to face her.

She had been right in her assumption, as well. The look he was giving her, told her that he positively furious with her. It was then that she remembered that he was in the wrong and not her. She stubbornly crossed her arms, and waited for him to speak. It was as if he was waiting for her to make the first move, and this had become a staring match. Buffy refused to budge an inch, not thinking she should have to take the extra step here. When he continued to not say anything, but got annoyed, and sighed.

" Is there something that you wanted to discuss with me or not, Spike?" He gave her a mean smirk, and moved just a little bit forward.

" I had actually come over to see if you were over whatever tiff you were in today, but obviously you're still in the throng of it. I refuse to let you take whatever your problem is out on me. I just came here to tell you that you might as well not talk to me until you calm down, okay?"

Buffy looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head. Whatever tiff she was in? It took all of her willpower, not lash out at him right then and there. He was doing a very good job of acting like he was the one wounded here. She just shook her head at him and chuckled ruefully at him.

" Spike, you are the reason I'm so upset. I'm done crying here, and I'm not angry anymore. What I am though, is done. I've given it a lot of thought, and I don't want to be with you anymore. I want you to take your ring back, and I don't want you to speak to me anymore. If this means that I have to move lunch tables at school, then that's what I'll do, but I am through with all of the fighting that we seem to do. I should have done this a long time ago, because this has just been three years that I've completely wasted on you." Buffy turned around before she could see the astonished look on Spike's face. She was about to go back up to her room, when he stopped her.

" Where the bloody hell did that come from? I'm not taking the sodding ring back, and you need to come back here and explain yourself." Buffy whipped around with an angry expression on her face.

" Is it true that you're going sailing with Drusilla this weekend?" Spike couldn't think of a response. How she knew about that, was beyond him. His father was making him go, but he'd wanted to leave the fact that Drusilla was going away from Buffy. He'd had a feeling that she'd act like this.

" Yes, Buffy, she is going sailing with us. My father is the one that invited her and her family, so don't go putting anything into that." Buffy just continued to stare at him. It was a little while before she started to speak again.

" Today, when I came to school early...had you just kissed her?" Spike swore under his breath. He was going to absolutely kill Drusilla for this. She had grabbed him by the shirt, and yes she had kissed him, but he had pushed her off. That was why they were such in a deep conversation when Buffy got there, because he was blessing her out for it. He heard Buffy sigh, and realized that he hadn't denied this fact.

" That's what I thought, Spike. I heard her in the bathroom talking how you two were going sailing, and that you were hooking up. Also she knew that you and I had been fighting, and told Darla that you were just keeping up pretenses until Friday. I'm just going to save you the trouble then. Here's your ring back, and you have a great life, William. I refuse to let you break up with me or use me, so this is goodbye. I meant everything I said before, too. I don't want you to even speak to me anymore. I had no idea that you could be this kind of person, but I guess I was wrong."

Spike took the ring from Buffy, because he knew that there would be no asking for forgiveness this time. He couldn't speak at all, he just watched her go up the stairs. He turned to walk out the door, and he was face to face with Joyce.

" I hope you got everything that my daughter said to you. I want you to stay away from her, do you understand me? You actually fooled me to thinking you were a decent person, but my first impression was right of you. I want you to leave." Spike just nodded, because tears had clogged his throat.

When he got home, he walked through the door without speaking to his parents. His mom ran up to him, and grabbed him by the shoulder. He looked up at her with surprise, and saw she had an alarmed facial expression. It was then he realized that he was crying. She freaked out for a few minutes asking what was wrong, all he had to do was open his hand to show her the ring. Jenny gasped when she saw it, and embraced her son. After a few minutes, Spike excused himself to his room, because he could no longer contain the sobs that he'd been holding in.

* * *

_A/N: I know what you're thinking. What the hell just happened there! Just keep reading, and I promise to let you know :-D_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N:Sorry for the delay, I know it's been a long time. I've been working on some of my originals and my Firefly fic. I hope you like this, and please let me know that you think about this chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews!

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve**

Buffy spent all weekend with her sister, and actually had a great time. Dawn had been really great about distracting her from thinking about Spike. Dawn knew that Buffy was upset, and really thought it was a stupid reason to break up with someone, but that was her sister's decision. She knew that Drusilla was going sailing with Spike, but Buffy hadn't let him explain anything. She'd never understand her sister's lack of communication. Whenever Connor gave her lip, she let him know she was angry instead of fiddle farting around. Connor and Dawn had their spats, but it never lasted long enough for them to break up over it. She was waiting in her sister's car, so they could go to school. Buffy had cried a lot over the weekend after Spike had stopped by. She just hoped that her sister would clear it up, so things could back to normal.

Buffy knew that she'd overreacted towards Spike Friday night, but she just couldn't help it. He wasn't even trying to deny his kiss between that whore. She didn't know what she was going to do at school, without breaking out in tears. Just seeing Spike was going to make her want to run back home to her mommy, and cry like a little baby. She walked down the steps slowly, really not wanting to go to school today, but she really didn't have a choice. She saw Dawn sitting at the kitchen table, and motioned for her to come on. Her sister had proved to be a great friend when she needed her. She'd let Buffy cry on her shoulder without judgment, and actually understood why she did what she did. She'd told Buffy that she thought it was stupid the way they were always fighting, but understood why she was angry. They climbed into Buffy's car and headed off towards the school. When they got there, they only had a few minutes to spare before the bell rang. Buffy didn't look at Willow and Cordelia, just sat in her chair focusing in on the teacher. Something hit her arm, and she looked down to see a note from Cordy on her desk.

_Hey,_

_Are you okay, Buffy? Spike called me last night and told me you two broke it off. He was really upset about what happened. I can't believe he kissed that skank..want I should beat her ass for you?_

_Love ya!_

_Cordy_

Buffy couldn't help but smile at Cordy's words. She'd dated Charles Gunn their sophomore year, and he'd cheated on her with someone named Eve. Cordy was not a fan of the cheating, no matter who the person was. Buffy picked up her pen and wrote her response.

_No, but thanks for the offer._

_I really just want to put the bad experience behind me. I don't know what I'm gonna do when I see him today._

Cordelia didn't get a chance to respond to her, because the bell rang signaling for them to go to their next class. She had that class with Xander and Willow, so she still didn't have to see Spike. Cordy turned towards her and grimaced.

" Well you better think of something quick, because believe he's going to want to talk to you. He was literally crying over the phone with me, saying Drusilla was the one to kiss him. She pressured his dad into letting her go sailing with them, and Spike actually begged out of it. I think you guys just really need to talk, but by no means should you let him get away with it." Buffy started to speak, but Willow tugged on her arm. They were going to be late if they didn't go. They said goodbye to Cordelia and made their way to History. When she got there, Xander didn't really look at her in the eyes. He didn't even say hello to her as she sat down beside him. They still had a few moments before the bell was going to ring, so she leaned over to talk to him.

" Hey Xander, how's it going?" Xander shot her a deadly glare, and spoke extremely cold to her.

" Listen Buffy, I know that you were upset. I don't want anything to do with it. Spike tried to pull me into the middle of it last night, so instead he got Cordelia to talk to him. You're both my friends, but until you settle you're little quarrel, I'm neutral." Buffy glared right back at him, because all she was saying was hello.

" You need to stop talking out of your ass, Harris. All I was trying to do was say hello to my friend. I don't go blabbing all of my personal affairs to everybody, so you can just shove that statement." Xander's features immediately softened, and leaned closer to her.

" Hey, I'm sorry, Buffy. Spike wasn't gossiping or anything, he was just wanting for someone to talk to. I'm sorry if I sounded like an asshole." Buffy broke out in a grin.

" I know you were just looking out for yourself..and I understand."

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Spike couldn't wait to see Buffy, and he knew it was silly. There was absolutely no way she was going to speak to him, but he was sure going to try and get her to. He needed for her to understand that he'd never meant for any of this to happen, and he desperately wanted her back. She was his destiny, and he wasn't going to give that up easily. He'd never felt this way about another person before. When he'd asked her to marry him, he hadn't just been shooting steam. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and he was going to do so. When he saw her hesitate before coming to the lunch table, his heart dropped. He was afraid that she was going to turn on her heel and go the other way. She didn't get to though, because Angel stood up to greet her.

" Hey Buffy, come and sit down. We can make room for you. It's the first time in history that everyone actually made it to lunch." Buffy smiled and sat down in between Willow and Anya. Anya looked over at Buffy with a fake smile on her face and then threw her hands up in the air.

" Okay, we should all leave so you guys can talk. It's incredibly awkward here for absolutely everyone not involved, so we're going to go over on the grassy area. Call us over when you've made up, okay?" Buffy didn't know what to say as she watched all of her friends get up and walk away. It was the last thing that she had been expecting, but there it was. Spike chuckled nervously as the last of them settled on the grass area, far enough so they couldn't hear anything. He started to move his things closer to her, but she held up her hands. Without giving him any warning whatsoever, she began to speak.

" Okay, I know I overreacted at what I heard Friday, but I was hurt. It was doubled when you didn't deny the fact that you'd kissed her. I apologize for not giving you the time to explain, but I'm giving you that option now." Spike didn't have to be told twice, and he wasn't going to mess this up.

" Buffy, I was working on a science project with that stupid bint, when she reached over, grabbed my shirt, and tried to kiss me. She succeeded in kissing me, true enough, but it was not consensual. As for the boat trip, Dru pressured my dad into letting her go. My dad is friends with her dad, and it was a big old mess. I told my dad that I had plans with you, but he told me I had a lifetime to spend with you. So...hence the me cancelling. I don't blame you for being upset, but breaking up with me? I know how bad that must of have looked, but I never once thought you'd give me the ring back." Buffy lowered her head and sighed.

" Spike, I've always been on guard when it comes to you. We've had our share of fights before, but you're like the perfect boyfriend. It's like I'm expecting for you to mess up, and when it happened, I didn't want to believe it. So, can we agree that we're both sorry, you give me the ring back, we kiss, and everything be okay?" Spike looked sadly over at Buffy. She knew that he was going to tell her that he couldn't be with someone who didn't trust him, she just knew it! So, when the smile broke out over his face, she was more then a little surprised. He in fact did hand over the ring. He stood up from his place at the table and walked over to her. He extended his hand, and she didn't hesitate in taking it. He bent down to kiss her, and Buffy leaned up to meet him halfway. They were wrapped in each other's arms lost to the rest of the world, until Anya spoke behind them.

" Come on guys, you need to wait until school is over to have your make up sex. Everyone knows that."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: okay, i'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but I decided to go ahead and post it. Hope you like it!

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Buffy was in her last class of the day, which just happened to be english. She had this class with Xander, Angel, Cordelia, and Anya. They all sat together in a little group, but she also had this class with Drusilla and Darla. Normally, Buffy didn't mind that they were in her class always whispering about her group. Today, however, proved to be very difficult not to slam her face into her desk. They were told to work in groups of six to go over the play " Midsummer Night's Dream". They only needed one other person, so they asked their semi friend, Faith to join them. Buffy read the part of Helena, because it was her favorite. Cordelia read the part of Hermia, because she though herself to be the prettiest of the group. They were in the middle of going through the whole play, ( the teacher was going to make them act the whole thing out on Friday), when Drusilla actually walked over to them.

" Missed you on Saturday, Buffy. Spike was in dreadful spirits, but I did what I could to make him feel better, I'm sure you understand. Are you playing Helena? Oh, that's absolutely rich, you know. You playing the ugly duckling that you are. Well, we'll see how well you portray her on Friday, but I think it won't take much acting on your part." Buffy didn't have to say anything, because Cordelia did it for her.

" Oh Please, psycho Dru, like you're playing Hermia? Buffy should play her, but she wanted to play Helena. You and I both know that Spike wasn't on that boat trip on Saturday, so why don't you go back over to your freak friends, because you are stinking up our air." Drusilla scowled at Cordelia and stalked away. Buffy glanced over at her, and grinned. She just shrugged and began to read her part again.

The rest of the day went very smooth for Buffy, having made up with her boyfriend. Cordelia calling Dru out had made her day perfect, and she couldn't wait to tell Spike about it. She walked out to her car to wait for Dawn and Willow. They were supposed to go to the mall to see if the prom dresses were out yet. Spike hadn't asked her yet, but it was pretty much a given that they'd be going together. Willow wouldn't be showing yet, but she might need to get a slightly bigger size anyway. It was only 3 ½ weeks until prom, and then only 2 weeks after that...they'd be graduates. She looked around and still didn't see Dawn anywhere, and she knew she was probably sucking face with Angel's little brother. She started to get a little upset, when someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist. She jumped around and saw Spike grinning at her.

" You were expecting someone else, Love?" Buffy grinned right back at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was about to kiss him, when she heard someone's voice that she absolutely hated.

" Spikey, I can't wait around all day. Are you going to take me to your house or not, pet?" Buffy was absolutely astounded to see Drusilla smirking behind Spike. He sighed, and lowered his head a bit.

" Drusilla, I told you that I had plans today, and that I never wanted to see your pasty face again." Drusilla gasped at his words, then smirked evilly once again.

" I understand you want to keep up appearances, luv, but she already knows about us. Plus, I don't think your father would appreciate the way you're talking to me." Spike glanced at Buffy, then kissed her lightly on the lips.

" Excuse what I'm about to say, Buffy." He turned around and faced Drusilla with his hands in his pockets.

" Okay, let's get this out in the open okay? You kissed me in front of everyone, so Buffy would hear about it. You've tried to come between us since we got together our sophomore year. Yes, I was about to ask you out, but I'd changed my mind. Buffy had nothing to do with it. I overheard you talking to some of your...friends, and you told them something about going after me for a bet or something. You were also trying to get Riley Finn to ask you out. So, you're the reason why you and I never happened, okay? Stop being such an insane bimbo, and leave me and my fiancé the hell alone!" He turned back around to Buffy and grabbed her hand. She smiled beautifully at him, causing him to lean in for another kiss. Dawn came over to her car, a little flushed. Buffy knew immediately that Connor had stopped her on the way here, for a little make out session. She said a quick goodbye to Spike and climbed into her car. Willow had briefly stopped her and asked if she could do the dress hunting tomorrow. So, they headed off in the direction of home.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

The next day at school, buffy was in a pretty good mood. She had her engagement ring on for all to see. The day went pretty fast, until it came to lunch. She wasn't able to go, because her teacher wanted her to stay and rethink her history test answers. She'd failed, and her teacher was letting her take a make-up. It seemed like the day just absolutely dragged after that, and she couldn't get out of her funk. When she got to her car, she understood why she was in such a bad mood. There was toilet paper everywhere and whipped cream all over her car. There was also a note on her car door, and Buffy stifled her anger for just a moment.

_Buffy,_

_I told you not to mess with me, you bitch. He was mine once again, until you took him from me. Don't let him lie to you, we were together until you broke up with him. For some reason he won't let you go, but just know that he was in my bed last night._

_Drusilla _

That was all the evidence that Buffy needed. She looked around the parking lot, and found her talking to Darla by her car. She caught Cordelia and Anya's eyes as they were getting into their cars. They walked over to her and read the not quickly. They knew that Buffy was pissed and they nodded, letting her know that they had her back. Buffy and the girls marched over to where they were standing. Drusilla saw her and smirked at her.

" I see you got my note and my present." Darla and the other cronie Harmony started giggling in mirth. Buffy didn't give any warning at what she was about to do. She reached out and smacked Drusilla right across the face. Drusilla was shocked, and caught unawares. When the other two tried to step forward, Cordy and Anya stepped forward.

" Don't even think about it, Kendall. You know I can kick your ass." Harmony didn't say anything to Cordelia, but she didn't back down either. When Buffy spoke, her voice shook with her anger.

" If you ever do something like this again, I'll do a lot more then slap you, Dru. I'm going straight to Principal Wood's office, and we're going to sort this out. Rest assured, I will tell him that I hit you, so we'll have that out in the open." Without saying anything else, she turned on her heel and marched into the school. Darla and Harmony pulled Drusilla to her car, while Cordelia and Anya went to wait on Buffy.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Sorry that it's been awhile for this story, but here you are! I'm currently working on " Forever is A Promise" so if you're reading that too, it's coming!_

_Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Buffy didn't get into much trouble for the slap that she'd given to Drusilla. Principal Wood had told her that he'd let her off on a warning since it was her first offense. Drusilla, on the other hand, had to clean off Buffy's car as well as two detentions. Buffy knew that it wasn't over between them, but she really wasn't stressing. She was back with Spike, and that was really all that mattered. She absolutely couldn't wait for prom because it was going to be the best event ever. Buffy was walking past one of her favorite dress shops when she saw Harmony looking at a pretty purple formal gown. Buffy smiled because she hadn't seen her in a long time, and she'd decided to say hello. Harmony didn't even notice her until she was tapping her on the shoulder.

" Oh Buffy, I didn't even see you there. How've you been?" Buffy shrugged and sighed.

" I've been okay, I guess. We've missed hanging out with you, where have you been?" Harmony didn't quite meet her eyes when she spoke next.

" Oh, I've just been really busy, you know." Buffy frowned at her and forced her to look at her.

" Harmony, what's going on?" She sighed and put the dress down.

" My mom doesn't want me to hang out with you anymore, Buffy. She said that the only reason you're getting married is because you're pregnant. She doesn't want me to hang out with you because she thinks it's like a virus or something." Buffy's mouth dropped open in shock.

" Are you kidding? I'm not pregnant, Harm, Spike and I love each other that's all. It's not like we're getting married next week. We'll probably stay engaged through our first year of college. I can't believe you didn't at least call and tell me you're never speaking to me again." Harmony looked away briefly and when she brought her eyes back, there were tears in them.

" Look Buffy, I've been fighting with my mom for some time about this, okay? I didn't want to say anything because I'm going to fix it. You're like my best friend, and she can't keep me from hanging out with you. Who will hang out with at the Prom? Sure, I'm going with Warren, but I wanted to ride in the Limo with you guys. It makes me so sad that she's doing this to me." Buffy looked sympathetically at her and sighed. She really missed spending time with her, and she said so.

" We'll save two seats in the limo for you, but if you can't come, we'll understand." Harmony smiled a little at her words.

" Oh, don't you worry about that, Buffy. I'll be in that limo even if I have to suffer my mother's wrath." Buffy smiled, turned, and walked out of the store. She continued down the street towards the coffee shop she was supposed to be meeting Willow at. When she got to there, she looked around, and didn't see her. She waited outside for a few minutes, and when she didn't see her, she went ahead and grabbed a table. After a few minutes, a flustered Willow walked into the café.

" Hey Buffy, thanks for meeting me." Buffy smiled.

" Not a problem at all. I saw Harmony a few seconds ago, and she's no longer allowed to hang out with us." Willow's mouth dropped open in shock.

" Why isn't she allowed to hang out with us, we've been friends forever!" Buffy nodded.

" It's because we're engaged to be married. Her mom thinks it's going to rub off on her or something." Willow sighed with sadness because Harmony was one of her really good friends.

" That's sorta along the lines of what I wanted to talk to you about, Buffy." Buffy nodded at her as they ordered their coffee.

" Okay, I'm all ears, what's up?" Willow looked at Buffy with a grave expression on her face.

" My mom found out that I'm pregnant. She's pressuring me to give the baby up for adoption. I don't know what to do because she says she'll never speak to me again if I keep the baby." Buffy was absolutely horrified at the thought. How could her mom say something like that to her?

" That's horrible, Wils! Please don't do anything without talking to Oz, he does deserve to have a say. I can't believe that you're mom is that obsessive. I knew she'd be mad, but to say something like is just...well I don't have the words." Willow nodded, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling.

" Oz wants me to have it. He swears that he'll take care of the baby so I can go to school. He doesn't really want to go to college, but he was going to for me. He still thinks we should move to New York, though. He says that being away from Sunnydale will be a help, plus you'll be there." Buffy opened her mouth, but couldn't form the words. She grabbed her friend's hand, and started to cry herself.

" Willow, you are so strong. I love you so much, and I don't think you'll ever know how much you mean to me. I'd love for you to come to New York, but my reasons are purely selfish because I'd get to have my best friend with me." Willow couldn't hold the tears anymore, and let them fall freely.

" I'm so glad that you said that, Buffy. I needed to hear someone other then my mother and Oz's opinion. I want this baby so bad, and I do want to move. I don't think I can stay in this town." Buffy smiled and then realized that she was blubbering in public.

" Come on, Wils, we have to get out of here." She giggled in the middle of her tears and followed Buffy out of the café.

Later that day, Buffy went over to Spike's house to hang with the gang. When she got there Cordelia, Angel, Xander, Anya, and Willow was there. The fact that Oz wasn't there didn't go unnoticed, and she was informed that he would be along after his band practiced. Connor was also there, which made Buffy pause for just a moment.

" Connor, I didn't know you were going to be here. If I had, I would have brought Dawn with me." He looked up at her with a surprised expression.

" She told me that she _was_ coming with you, which is why I tagged along. I wonder why she didn't tell you." Buffy didn't know what to say..what was her sister up to? She pulled out her cell phone and called her house, which Dawn promptly answered.

" Brat, why didn't you tell me that you were supposed to meet Connor here? I would have brought you, how else did you think you were going to get to Spike's house?" She heard Dawn gasp and curse.

" Buffy, I totally spaced! Can you come back and pick me up? Please! I'll do your laundry for like a week, Buffy, please!" Buffy rolled her eyes, and hung up her phone. She turned back to the crowd and grinned.

" I guess I'll be back in a bit." Just as she was turning around, she heard some snickering, which she turned back around for.

" What was that?" Spike quickly jumped up, glaring at the others.

" It was nothing, we were just giggling about your sister." Buffy nodded, but noticed that they were all acting a bit weird. Deciding it was in her mind, she pulled out her car keys, and went to pick her sister up.

When she got back to the house, she saw Dawn on the phone, and she seemed to be arguing with whoever she was talking to. Buffy didn't know what was going on. Her friends were acting weird towards her, and now her sister seemed to be cheating on her boyfriend. The day wasn't going to get any weirder at all. When she finally opened the door, her sister slammed the telephone down.

" Who were you talking, Dawn?" Her face flushed as she stammered for an excuse.

" Oh, it wasn't anybody you know at all. It was my chemistry lab partner. We're supposed to do a presentation next week, and we haven't even started on it." Buffy gave her a confused look.

" I thought Connor was your lab partner? Isn't that how he asked you out or something?" Dawn froze for a minute and stammered.

" uh..right. Well, we were..uh...assigned new partners, and I got this really lazy guy named...Andrew...yeah." Buffy tried her best not to start laughing, but she looked at her watch.

" Look, we've got to go. We're already really late for movie night, so come on. Look, if you're seeing someone else, you really need to tell Connor. It's not right to lead him on if you're not interested in him anymore." Dawn's mouth dropped to the floor, but she didn't say anything. Buffy just hoped that her friends were out of their weird mood when they got back.

When they pulled into the driveway, Oz's fan was there, which made Buffy happy. She knew that Willow was really stressing, and having him around seemed to make her calmer. Dawn took her sweet time in getting out of the car, which Buffy proceeded to yell at her for. When they finally went inside to the group, it was pitch black. Before Buffy could put two and two together, the light switched on, and her friends screamed " SURPRISE!" at her. She jumped and giggled, then remembered her birthday wasn't for another week.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Wow, it's been a really long time since I've updated this story...and I apologize. I appreciate all of the wonderful reviews, and hope you'll like this chapter. I'm going to start working on this again, but to be honest, I'd forgotten about it. I'd had to reread the entire thing before I could write this chapter. Next time will be quicker. Let me know what you think!!!

* * *

_

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was a quite a while before anyone told her why they were throwing her a birthday party early. She didn't really mind because all of her friends where there together again. She was just glad that the whole fighting with Spike thing was behind her. They'd all be going to college soon, which was actually pretty frightening. Dawn was cuddling on the couch with Connor, Willow and Oz were in the floor, Xander and Anya were in the kitchen talking, and Angel and Cordelia had decided to cut out early. Buffy knew that Spike was up in his room, but she went out onto the porch to be alone. She sometimes wondered if she and Spike were rushing into this whole marriage thing. She'd never admit it to anyone, but were they? She loved Spike so much that it hurt sometimes, but what if they both met other people when they got to New York? She sat down on the swinging chair, when Willow came out. She smiled at Buffy and went to sit down beside her.

" I cannot wait at all for this all to be over. Do you know we're only three weeks away from graduating? I hope you don't mind us moving your party up, it's just with finals and prom, we thought it would be better." Buffy nodded and leaned back to look up at the stars.

" It's totally fine, I wasn't even expecting this big of a deal anyway. Wils, I can't wait to get out of this town. Soon, we'll be soaking in the New York air, and we'll be independent." Willow sighed and leaned back as well.

" That's true, we'll be independent, but why does it seem like it's looming? It seems like we're going to our doom or something." Buffy chuckled softly, but didn't answer. She understood what she meant completely. They would be out on their own, but why was that such a good thing? It wasn't really, necessarily.

When everyone had finally gone home, Buffy grabbed Dawn and practically shoved her out of Spike's house. They said their goodbyes, but Spike knew that something was wrong with her. She'd been really quiet all evening, and she'd stayed outside for the majority of the party. He just wished that she'd confide in him, he was after all her fiancé. He knew that she was worried about school, and how they were going to live. They both had separate dorm rooms, but they were engaged? What kind of engagement was that? He'd told her that they needed to keep the arrangement, and after their freshman year, they could look into living off property. He just hoped that she wasn't angry with him because of that. She'd been cordial and had kissed him, but something was definitely wrong with his beautiful girlfriend.

Buffy had found the absolute perfect prom dress, but she didn't know if she could afford it. It was a baby blue color, very simple with no sequins. It had spaghetti straps and went well past her feet. It was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen, and she couldn't wait to try it on. She asked one of the employees if she could try it on, and they helped her take it into a fitting room. When she got it on, she knew that it was meant to be. She took it back to the lady, and told her she wanted it. She didn't know why she'd waited until the last minute to buy it, but she was glad that she'd waited. When she was leaving the store, she saw Drusilla across the way. She sighed, hoping that the girl didn't see her. She wasn't afraid or anything, she just didn't want a confrontation right then. She headed in the opposite direction, towards her car and made it out free.

She knew that Spike was wanting to talk to her about her attitude last night. Actually, it was her attitude all week. Even after the part, through the school week, on up to now, she was very distant. Dawn had even asked her what was up, but she couldn't tell her sister. Her mother had gotten a call from Hank about where Buffy would be going to school. He told Joyce that he had a problem with her living so far away and about her being engaged to Spike. He'd threatened to sue for custody, but Buffy had just turned eighteen. So, he was coming down for a few days during graduation week to harass her about different things. She was really pissed off that he all of the sudden wanted to play daddy to her when he'd already missed so much. She climbed into her car and headed off to her house. When she got home, Spike's car was out front and Buffy sighed. It wasn't that she wasn't glad to see him, she was. She just didn't feel like explaining anything right then. She got out of her car and headed up the steps, but Spike opened the front door and closed it behind him so they could talk.

" Hey, where you been?" Buffy smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

" I went to the mall to get my dress. I don't why I left it so late, but I found the perfect one for Saturday." Spike grinned and grabbed her hand. He moved them to the porch swing.

" We haven't gotten to talk much lately, and I thought we could just sit out here for awhile. It's rather warm." Buffy draped the wrapped dress over the back of one of the chairs and joined him on the swing.

" I've been totally spacing lately, Spike, and I'm sorry about that. My dad called and you know how that goes." Spike frowned.

" You haven't heard from your dad in almost a year, what's he want all of the sudden?" Buffy had to smile at his concern. He'd been the one she'd cried to when her dad had stopped visiting for her birthday and holidays. He understood her anger towards him and he didn't judge.

" My guess is he wanted to know what kind of financial burden I was going to be now that I'm going to college. My told him that I had a partial scholarship and that she was handling the rest. He went off about...stuff." Spike shook his head.

" You can tell me, Buffy, it's okay." She didn't know why she was closing off to him because she told him everything. She just didn't want to have to tell him that his dad was probably going to boycott their wedding..whenever they had it.

" He's pissed that I'm going to NYU instead of UCLA, his alma mater. He's also upset about...our engagement. So, he's coming down a week earlier then scheduled to talk some sense into me. I just didn't want you to be in the middle of that, you know?" Spike chuckled.

" I don't know what business of his it is. We'll get through. It's two days until prom, and it's gonna be great. We've got the stretch navigator coming for us, and good news...Harmony will be riding with us." This made Buffy squeal with excitement.

" She finally got her mom to let her come with us? How did she pull that one off?" Spike shrugged.

" I'm not exactly sure. She called Cordelia and told her that she and Warren would be meeting us at her house. She's going to have dinner with us and bowl afterwards too. I'm actually getting excited. I guess it helps that there will be minimal supervision, no curfew, and it won't be on school grounds." This caused Buffy to giggle and lean in for a kiss. Spike responded instantly, but they were soon interrupted by her mother. She didn't look pleased, in fact she looked pissed. She folded her arms and sighed.

" Your father is on the phone, Buffy and he's insisting he speak with you." Buffy rolled her eyes, picked up her dress, and followed her mother into the house. She glanced behind her and smiled when she saw that Spike had followed her. She walked over to the phone and picked it up.

" Hello?" Instantly her father was there.

" There you are, your mother didn't want to put you on the phone. I'm coming into town Saturday and I want to spend the day with you. I'll have to leave of course, but I'll be back a few days before your graduation. I'll pick you up at Nine in the morning and we'll spend the day together." Buffy sputtered into the phone.

" Dad, I won't be here on Saturday for you to pick up." There was a pause before her father spoke again.

" Just where will you be, Buffy? This isn't up for discussion, and you will come with me." Buffy was tempted to slam the phone down right then. As it was, her dress fell to the floor unnoticed, and Spike picked it up.

" Who are you to try and give me orders all of the sudden? You haven't been around since I was fifteen years old, and you can't just decide you want to play daddy. Saturday is the prom, and I'm sure you know that." She could hear her father's rage coming through the phone.

" I know it's your prom, and you won't be late for it. I'm just wanting to spend the day with you." Buffy scoffed at him.

" Right, I'm sure all you want to do is spend time with me. Let me tell just what my agenda is on Saturday. At exactly 8 A.M. The girls and I are going to get our nails and feet done. We will then go to the mall at around 10 to get our make-up done. We're then going to go to the salon to get our hair done, and at noon we're going to get some lunch. Around 2 p.m, we're going over to Cordelia's house to get ready and just generally have a girly day. At 5 p.m. the boys and the limousine will arrive to take us to dinner. The dance actually starts at 7:30, and ends at midnight. After that, we're going to a bowling alley we've rented until two in the morning. I will then go home and probably sleep until noon the next day. So you see, you will not fit into my busy day. I'll see you in a couple of weeks dad, goodbye." After making this statement, she slammed the phone down, unable to stop the tears from falling. Spike abandoned the dress then as well and gathered Buffy into his arms. Someday, him and her father were going to have it out.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Okay, this is it! I know it's been a very long time since I've updated my story, and I apologize to those who've been waiting on it. This is the last chapter to this story. I will tell you, i've started a sequel already, but I want to see the response I get before I post it. This is the last two chapters combined, so I hope you like it...WARNING: IT'S A LITTLE CORNY, but don't hate._

PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Saturday, Buffy made sure that she was out of the house by 7:30 A.m. Her dad had called back after she'd hung up on him, and he hadn't been happy at all. Joyce had answered the phone and told him not to worry about their daughter that she was very mature and knew what she was doing. Buffy had left early just in case he'd come anyway. She'd driven over to Willow's house and they sat her front porch until Cordelia, Harmony, and Anya showed up. Willow looked happier then she had in a very long time. Her mother was still giving her a really hard time, but Oz was really there to support her. They were going to go to New York as planned, and keep the apartment that Oz already had rented for them. Buffy was really glad that she was going to keep her best friend close to her, and she was happy that she was going to be a God Mother. Willow had asked her pretty much right when she arrived, and Buffy almost started to cry again. When Cordelia pulled up, she looked at the two of them and burst into tears. Buffy jumped up, concerned for her friend.

"Cordy, what's wrong, are you okay?" Cordy waved her off and nodded.

"I'm okay; I'm just a little emotional right now. I can't believe we're going to our senior prom tonight. It seems like yesterday when you transferred in here as a freshman, and we befriended you. You guys are my best friends in the whole world, and its ending!" Buffy was alarmed. Cordelia was never like this.

"Cordy, did something happen that you want to talk about?" Cordy sighed.

"Not really. I'm stuck here going to Sunnydale Community. I can't go to any of the colleges I applied to. I actually applied to NYU like you guys, so we could go to the same school." Willow was shocked.

"You mean you didn't get in? I thought you're grades were really good." Cordelia looked away.

"My parents can't afford to send me to good college. They informed two months ago that I was stuck here. I was so depressed and I didn't want to bring you guys down." Buffy grabbed Cordy and locked her in a hug. Willow quickly joined them, so it was a group hug. Buffy let go 

and wiped her eyes, and stared at Cordelia.

"You know that if you study hard and keep your grades up, you can transfer with either a scholarship or financial aid." Cordelia laughed.

"That's my goal, but it's going to be so hard without you guys to cheat off of." This got a laugh from all of them. Just then Anya and Harmony walked up looking really confused. Anya tilted her head and gave them a cold look.

"We said that we weren't going to cry until after the prom, guys! It's so totally going to ruin our faces."

The day was going by so slow, and it was driving Spike completely bonkers. Angel, Xander, Oz, Warren, and Spike were all at his house getting ready for the prom. They'd hung out all day today because the girls were occupied and they were bored. It didn't take them a million hours to get ready for a stupid dance, so they passed the time playing Spike's Xbox 360. It still didn't alleviate their boredom at all. They silently agreed not to mention that this was going to be their last outing together as high school students. It was kind of scary to think that they wouldn't wake up and meet outside the school steps and shoot some hoops before classes started. Angel was staying there with Cordy and going to U.S.C., and Xander would be attending UCLA with Anya. He wouldn't have his friends with him at school anymore. Oz would be there, but everyone knew that he was going to be very busy with raising his kid. The fact that Oz was going to be a father was weird enough. When Spike looked at his watch and saw that it was 4:00 p.m, he swore.

"You gits weren't keeping up with the time. Now, we've only got an hour to figure out how these bloody tuxedos work!" Xander chuckled.

"They really aren't that hard to put on, it's kind of simple." They all started at him, and he lowered his head.

"Anya likes opera and ballet, guys, gives me a break."

* * *

Buffy was really nervous, which was stupid, because it was just a silly dance that they were getting to go to. The five of them had gone to their own prospective houses, because their mother's were portrait freaks. Buffy's mom was completely freaking out and crying all over herself. Connor had come over to keep Dawn company for the evening. Dawn was sitting on the steps watching her sister in a very sad way. Buffy walked over to her and sat down next to her, which caused Dawn to give her an indignant look.

"Buffy, are you crazy! You're totally going to wrinkle your dress, what are you thinking!" Buffy giggled.

"You are so weird, do you know that? What's wrong with you? You look so sad sitting over here all by yourself." Dawn sniffed and leaned her head on Buffy's shoulder.

"You're going to your prom, Buffy. I don't know, I guess a part of me always thought I'd get to go with you. In two months, you'll be leaving Sunnydale and I won't be able to see you anymore." Buffy sighed and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Dawnie, you know that's not true. You can visit me on the holidays, and I'll totally be back for the summer breaks. Not to mention, web cam, telephone, texting..." Dawn laughed.

"Okay, I get the point. It's still not going to be the same as walking in your room without permission and bugging you face to face." Buffy hugged her once more and let her go to stand up.

"I know, Dawn, but I'll always be your big sister, and I'll always be a phone call away." A tear slipped down Dawn's cheek, which she quickly dashed away and pulled Buffy into a hug. There was a flash of a camera, and then Joyce started to sob. Buffy and Dawn let go of each other to run over to their mother. Buffy was the one to speak, though.

"Mom, what on earth is wrong with you?" Joyce just waved her away.

" It's just that you two didn't used to get along at all, and now you're like...oh, just pose together so I can have some pictures." They indulged their mother and let her take pictures for a full ten minutes, until the doorbell sounded. Buffy ran to the front door with relief. Apparently, she was the last stop because everyone was there. Spike grinned at her and held up a corsage for her arm.

"You look so beautiful, Buffy." Buffy let him slip the flower on her wrist and quickly gave him a kiss. They endured another five minutes of Buffy's mom taking pictures, but they weren't too put out about it. They all piled in the stretch and looked around at each other. They knew it was close to being over. Once the graduation party was done, they weren't going to be the "popular crowd" at Sunnydale High school anymore...they were going to be adults.

* * *

The dinner before the Prom was much tamer than any of them had expected. The wave of sadness had hit them all, and they all realized that t his was their last big thing together. Soon, Willow and Oz were going to be parents. Buffy, Spike, Oz, and Willow would be leaving for the other side of the country, while the rest of them stayed behind in Sunnydale. Angel and Cordelia were going to try to transfer to New York within a semester or two, but that would still leave Xander, Anya, and Harmony behind. The fact that Harmony was even there with them was a happy occasion, but they could shake the feeling that their friendships were coming to an end. Buffy was about to say something to the group, when she looked up and saw her parents standing in the doorway of the restaurant. Buffy's mouth literally dropped open as her temper started to go through the roof.

"Oh, you have got to be freaking kidding me!" The other's followed her gaze and gasped. Her father had a lot of nerve showing up like this. Buffy excused herself from the crowd and went outside to meet her parents. Her mother gave her an apologetic look.

"I tried to stop him from coming here, honey." Hank threw her mother a vicious look.

"I have a right to see my daughter whenever I damn well please, Joyce." He turned his attention to his daughter.

"You wouldn't let me talk to you today, so I'm afraid I had to interrupt your little party." Buffy crossed her arms.

"Whatever you have to say to me, can wait until next week. I'm here with my friends on probably the last thing we'll get to do together before we go to college. You have absolutely no right to come here like this." Hank scoffed.

"You're my daughter, Buffy, I have every right. I just wanted to tell you that there is no way that you're going to NYU. It's absolutely too far for us to keep an eye on you, and you're not going, that's final." Before Buffy could say anything, Joyce spoke up.

"Alright, now that's just about enough. I've let you run her though today, because I thought you were going to be a decent human being about things. Buffy is eighteen years old, and you can't tell her what to do. You lost all rights to that when you stopped calling her, writing her, and all that jazz. You're the one who cut the ties, Hank, not her. She was devastated when you started cancelling on her and stopped the phone calls. I was the one who had to try and explain to the girls why you didn't want to be in their lives anymore. Furthermore, you're not paying for college, I am. Buffy is going to go back into the restaurant to be with her friends. If you have anything constructive you want to say to her, you can say it next week." Buffy gave her mother a big hug and went back into the restaurant. When she got there, everyone was waiting for her to explain. She just smiled.

"Guys, lets ditch this place and go to the park. It's been very depressing since we walked through the doors." Angel smiled.

"We haven't gone to park since last year…sounds like fun, let's go."

When they finally got the ballroom where the Prom was being held, The Girls immediately headed for the bathroom, leaving the guys alone. When they got there, they immediately started to ball. Buffy grabbed the girls into a sort of group hug, and didn't care that her make-up was pretty much ruined. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Guys, this isn't the end, you know it. We're going to stay in touch with each other, hook up during the summer. We have to, that's just all there is to it." Cordy started to laugh.

"We definitely will, because this can't be the end of our friendship." They were all giggling, when they heard a voice they didn't like. Drusilla walked out of the bathroom stall with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, this is just too priceless. You guys are delusional enough to think that you're going to stay in contact with each other. It's like an episode of freaking 90210." Buffy straightened up then.

"Oh, Dru, back off, we're not getting into this tonight. I'm going back out to my fiancé, and we're going to enjoy tonight without you." Drusilla wouldn't be put off though. She stepped up and got in Buffy's face.

"Blondie, you've been on my last nerve since you got into town. You think that you're little Miss popular, but you're nothing but trash. Tonight, I'm going to settle this with you. You actually got me into trouble at school, you stupid twat." The girls formed a line and Harmony actually spoke up.

"If you and your girls wanna try to ruin our night, go ahead. You'll just get the beat down you know is coming." Dru smirked.

"I see you still can't fight your own battles. I'll see you soon, Buffy." When she walked away, Buffy just shook her head.

"Okay guys, who has the make-up? We have to repair the damage we just made with our crying fit we just had." Cordelia started laughing and dumped the contents of her purse on the counter. Willow's mouth dropped open.

"Honestly, Cordy, is all that necessary?" Cordy giggled.

"Apparently it's needed tonight."

* * *

The guys were all sitting at the table they had picked out, not really saying anything. They knew that the girls were going to be awhile, because they had all gotten a little teary on the drive to the ballroom. Angel finally sighed and slapped his hand on his knee.

"Okay, I guess I'll be the one to break the ice. This is the end, isn't it?" Spike sighed.

"It certainly feels like it, mate, but I don't think it is. I mean us guys, we've been friends since middle school, do you honestly think that's going to change? Sure, for most of the year, we'll be in different parts of the country, but we'll still be best friends." Oz let out one of his rare chuckles.

"Please stop guys; I'm starting to choke up." This got them all to laugh. Xander sighed.

"I know we should have talked about it before now, but we're guys…we don't do emotional. It's definitely going to be weird when you guys leave for New York…and Angel, you're going to be joining them soon. I'll be left here to play hoops with Anya." Angel groaned.

"Dude, if you really wanted to, you could come with us. Your grades are just as good as ours. If it's a money thing, that'll only hold you back for the first year. I can go to New York now, but I'm not leaving Cordy. I'm actually going to propose to her tonight…is that corny?" Xander burst out into laughter.

"We're all getting married! I proposed to Anya before we go into the limo tonight!" This got them all going again. They calmed down once the girls returned and had a blast at the Prom. Sure, it would be sad when they separated, but it totally wasn't the end of their friendship.


End file.
